A Proposal to Remember
by Reverbalation
Summary: "Although I kept trying to do this when that special moment came along, I just couldn't hold it in any longer." A cute, fluffy confession between Chrom and another MU I created. [Prepare yourself because there might be a lemon to follow along with this!]


Eyes as bright as the morning glow; her gaze kept on me and me alone. I knew for the better not to stare back, fearing that I would startle her like I have in the past. To me, she was one of the people to be more blended into the background at first. However, she changed my perspective immediately in a matter of seconds. Lydia, our tactician, was simply breathtaking for a lack of a better word. She knew not only tactics, but magic and swordplay. As for her looks, it took me more than a month to take notice of her exterior beauty. It was only a week ago when we shared quite an awkward incident during the darkened sky. The experience was something that opened my eyes to realizing she was more than just a comrade, but a woman who was absolutely stunning. I honestly love every bit of her from head to toe, but even I, the prince of Ylisse, fear the very idea of confessing said feelings. Although, I do plan on proposing when I feel as if the situation fits perfectly.

"Hey, Chrom?"

I jolted upwards slightly as I turned my sights on the certain person on my mind. With hesitation, I spoke back. "Y-Yes, what is it?" Her eyebrows knit together as she pouted at me, her cheeks turning flush as her anger grew. This wasn't much of a shocker to me. After all, I have chosen to avoid being alone with her due to my nervousness. "Why in the world have you being avoiding me as of late? Was it something that I said or did?" She sounded almost as if she was pleading for an answer more than scolding me. I knew that sooner or later she would notice, I was just hoping with would be the latter than the former. As I quietly gulped, I decided to play it off as if I was dense. I mean, everyone have already poked fun at me for that as is.

"Have I been? I was sure that we have been talking about tact-"

"Don't play that kind of card with me, Chrom."

And here comes the worse results possible; her eerie, see-through-you glare. I've seen her use this when she gets cocky on the battlefield, but it's even more unsettling when she uses it in these types of situations as well. I uncomfortably shift in place, waiting for the scolding to commence now. However, what happened next was something I wasn't prepared for whatsoever. Lydia's eyes were rimming with tears, but the anger never left her face. Have I made a terrible mistake with planning everything out? Unsure of whether to reach out and console her or to awkwardly stand a few steps from her, she nonchalantly makes the decision for me as her hand gently grabs a hold of my shirt.

"Do you hate me?"

A sharp pain struck at my very core as my eyes narrowed. As intelligent as she was, how could she possibly not known of my love for her? No longer wishing to prolong my secretiveness, I wrap my arms around her slender frame and earn a surprised squeak from her lips. Before she could push away, I began my mission to reassure her. "I don't hate you. Quite the opposite, honestly," my voice became a mere whisper. "You are someone so important to me that it's scary, Lydia. I worried to-and-fro about your safety when we embark of fights together, and if I catch word of you getting injured then I blame myself for not being there to protect you." Her tear-filled eyes lock onto mine at that very moment, her cheeks turning a rosy red with each word reaching her eyes. Was I do this correctly? Even I am conflicted about it all.

It was then that I squeezed her closely to me and whispered my confession into her ear, her hands gripping my shirt fiercely now. "I am head-over-heels in love with you, and the reason behind my absence lately is because... W-Well..." This was not to time to get so flustered, but I couldn't put up a tough front any longer. I took in a deep, shaky breath then softly moved Lydia away from my body to grab the small ring I had gotten years ago from my parents. Once I pulled it out, the tactician let out a gasp of disbelief. "I was planning what I should do to make my proposal special for not only me, but you as well." Before I could even ask her to marry me, she cut me off completely. "Y-Yes! Chrom, I have been in love with you as well. For the longest of times, I was worried that you wouldn't reciprocate my feelings. After all, we are at war here."

My eyes widened and I could just feel the heat in my face growing, my heart thumping harder than ever against my ribcage. She took this as an opportunity to continue on. "With that being said, we should probably stay low when it comes to our engagement. If word gets out, we might be put in a difficult spot in upcoming fights." I could help but feel an small amount of disappoint, despite understanding the meaning behind her words. I quickly shook it off and nodded, I knew it was for the best and I at least am able to make her my wife soon enough. Placing the ring on her finger, I ease my face close to hers. She smiled and leaned in as well, closing the gap between our lips. At that moment, my heart was filled with warmth and happiness. Even though there would be plenty of obstacles in the way, my mind and soul was prepared to take it on with great force. After all, I was finally connected with the love of my life.


End file.
